The Heartbroken Tale of My Life
by supersweetp
Summary: Lately Austin has been blowing of his songwriting sessions and date with Ally.And ally does'nt even think that they act like a couple anymore.Is Austin hiding something from Ally or is Ally just seeing things What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story hope you like it and sorry if some of the words are 's because when i do it,some of the words get left out. And I might post another chapter never R&R thanks**

**~supersweetp~**

* * *

The Heartbroken Tale of My Life

Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day in Miami Florida where 25 year old Ally Dawson stood by the counter at Sonic Boom waiting for her boyfriend Austin Moon,and once again he was he was was late for their somgwriting sessions and sometimes even there decided that when he comes through that door,she would lecture him about always being had been waitingfor quite some time now,and whenever she would call him,there would be no then Austin finally comes through the door so innocent like nothing has ever happened.

Ally's POV

I'm sick of is the 3rd time this week and not to mention he missed some of our when he comes through that door.I'm ging to give him a lecture for always being then finally and when I mean finally I mean FINALLY! he comes through the he acts like nothings wrong.

"Hey Ally"he says

"Hey Ally,HEY ALLY! I'm tired of you being late all the havent even wrote a proper song in like a to mention you missed alot of our this time youve been over 2 hours were supposed to start at 2:30 but now its there something way more important than your career cause evertytime songwriting comes up,your gone."I said finishing my lecture

Austin had this look on his face that I cant evn explain

"I'm really sorry Ally and I promise that i wont be late again.I promise,I promise,I promise."

"You better promise because next time your late,I might quit being your somgwriter."

"WHAT! No please I promise I wont be late on Als please."He said while giving me puppy dog eyes.I still cant believe after all these years I still fall for those eyes.

I sighed and then smiled"ok then"

"Lets go to the practice room"he said while grabbing my wrists and pulling me up the pulled me through the practice room doors and sat me down on the piano bench.

"ok Austin,we need to come up with a song fast because as I said earlier we didn't have write a proper song in a few weeks."

"Ok so lets get started."said Austin pressing a few piano keeks

"Here i got some"

**"I-I-I-I-I-I I came to dance dance dance dance,I hit the floor cuz thats my plans plans plans plans,Im wearing all my favourite brands brands brands brands**

**Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands cause it goes on and on and on and it goes on and on and on"**

"Wow that waas amazing need to come up with a bridge for it right?"

"Awww thanks and yes we do"I said smiling at the comment

"Well I better go since that's all we got"he said and headed out the door without another word.

"Ok then"I said to was odd because we only came in here like 10 minutes old Austin would even insist that we pull an all nighter just to finish the song.I sighed since this is how my life is going to be for a while.I decided to lock up the store and go to Trish's house for a while since i've apparently got nothing else to i locked the store up i took out my phone and called Trish.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trish its Ally and i was wondering if I could come over for a while?"

"Sure always welcome here"

"thanks bye"

"bye" and we both hung up

After that I got into my carr and while I was driving,I noticed how differently Austin's been acting 's been blowing of our songwriting sessions,dates and we don't even act like a couple anymore.

WHAT IS MY LIFE COMING TOO?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I did say I would post another chapter so here it is. Hope you like R&R. Thanks**

**~supersweetp~**

* * *

The Heartbroken Tale of My Life

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

Before I knew it I was at Trish's house.I rang the doorbell and Trish opened the door and greeted my with a hug.

"Hey Ally how have you been?"

"Well Trish that's why I came over really.I dont feel happy anymore,I feel lonely."

"Don't worry everything will be alright"she said while leading me into the house.

"Austin's been blowing off our songwriting sessions,dates and we don't even act like a couple 's always busy and you know how he's always late?"

"Yeah'

"Well today we were supposed to start songwriting at 2:30 biut he finally showed up at 4:45 acting so innocent."

"Wow that's sad and pretty low for Austin"

"I know right.I just want the old Austin back cause this one doesn't even give a shit about me anymore."

"Awwww Ally don't say that because you never now what's going to happen."

"I know but i'm really feeling lonely"

"Well why don't we go shopping"

"I totally agree with that."I said and we both headed out the we got there Trishh started pulling me in all directions.

"Hey Ally we should go to H&M no wait Aerosmi-OMG! Forever 21 is having a huge have to go there first."she said dragging me there. well there's Trish for anyway when we got there I saw this floral dress.I picked up but Trish took right from my hands and put it back.

"Ally we got to get you a new style because you had this look since we were in high were 16 but now were 25 so you need to change."she said while being serious

"Well I guess your then."I said

"Yay!"Trish said while jumping up and down.

"lets start right here in Forever 'll buy you new shoes,tops,dresses,and even some pants since you barley were them."

Trish actually found some things that really suit went to other stores like Hollister,Aerosmith,Ardene and H&M.

That day I got at least more than 50 new outfits.I got alot of new shoes too like flats,heels,sandals,but mostly more ankle boots for me.

"Ally tomorrow were getting your hair done and buying you new makeover is going to be awesome."I ended up staying at Trish's house and we talked about what Is hould where with was exausting.

~~~The Next Day~~~

Today was the day I would be getting my hair were already at the mall waiting for my hairdresser was finishing up someone else's hair.

"Ally are you excited?"

"Yup but i'm also kind of is Austin gonna say about this?"

"Don't worry I bet he'll love your new be youself." I 's one of the many things I like about somethings wrong,Trish is always there ready with encouraging words.

"Thanks Trish you always know what to say."she smiled back

A couple minutes later the hairdresser was done with the other person's hair and was ready for me.I went over and sat down on the was already standing beside me

"Now what can I do for you today?"the hairdresser kindly asked

"Well I was thinking about streaks but I don't know what colour."She smiled and said "Well I think that blonde would look really look good with your brown hair."

She told me to get up and go to the back where all the sinks washed my she made the mixture for the blonde colouring and got out some tin foil and started to she was done,she told me to close my turned my chair arond and told me to open them.I gasped at the sight of my look beautiful and she was right,it did really look good with my brown hair.

"I stood up and hugged her

"Thank you so much!"she laughed and said "Anytime"

I paid and gave her a $20 dollar tip and then we left to go get make up


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there hope you like R&R thanks**

**~supersweetp~**

* * *

The Heartbroken Tale of My Life

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

We ended up with alot of make up that dayTrish made me buy some eyeshadow,blush,mascara and we went back to her house,she took out an outfit for me to wear."put this on and when your done i'll do your makeup."

Well the outfit was was black skinny jeans with a pink baby doll top had sequence to top it off she held up a pair of 5 inch light brown wedges.I sighed and said"Okay Trish but only because its cute"she laughed and handed me the clothes.I went into the bathroom to put them I was done I looked int he mirror.I gasped.I was amazed at what clothes can do.I then came out and Trish nearly dropped the makeup.

"OMG Ally! you look gorgeous"

"I know knew that I could look so just raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Anyway lets get started."Trish said as she lead me to the bed.I sat down and faced her.

"Trish I just want to say thank you for evrything because I wouldnt of done this if it werent for you."

"Awww Ally its just needed a change"

'Your right and I should just stop worrying about I'm done i'm gonna go see 's probably hanging with Dez or wait a second,Trish whats been going on between you and Dez?"

Trish blushed"well were getting there"

I smiled and said"good luk then"

"Ok Ally all finished."I got up went to the mirror.I gasped."Oh my gosh Tish how did you manage to do this?"I said as i looked at my was flawless with a touch of a natural look

"Well its one thing i'm good at other than getting fired'I laughed and picked up the shopping bags

"Well Trish i better get going and once again thanks for everything"

"Dont worry if you need someone to talk to i'm always here"

"bye"

"bye"I said and waved out the window as I backed out the I made it to Austin's house I knocked on the door but no answer.I knocked again but still no told me where his spear key is so I got it and opened the the door there were a pair of black heels and clothes were scattered around the cant be and Austin had been daing since we wer 20.I thought he was my one true love but I stand started streaming down my face.I climbed the stairs and stopped in front of his bedroom door.I put my hand by my mouth and more tears came down my face.I nearly broke down but I want to show Austin the Pain he caused me.I took a deep breatha nd opened the on the bed sat Austin and his ex girlfriend Cassidy was shirtless and Cassidy was in her bra.

"Austin"I said while my voice being pulled away and when he did you could here that sound.I just cringed

"Ally its not what it looks like and oh by the way you look great."he said

"its not what it looks lik-ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKES!" are you sure Austin because it looks like your kissing you ex and no comment could make up for this.I closed my eyes and calmed down a two words that gonna come out my mouth really breaks my heart."Were Over"more and more and more tears streamrd down my face.

"All-"

"Save it"

After that I ran downstairs,got in my car and drove soon as I reached inside I went to my upstairs bathroom and grabbed my razor.I looked in the mirror and Stared at my minutes ago I was so beautiful but now look at me.I'm not worth just bad I couldnt thank mydad and Trish for everything they had dobe for but oh well.I closed my eyes and let the last few tears run down my I raised my hand to my neck someone grabbed my hand.

"NO! please Ally dont do this to me."

I opened my eyes and said"Austin you dont evn give a shit about my life i run out on the road and jump in front of a car you wouldnt care and just go back to kissing you know how I felt.I felt all alone and now I appearenlty know we didnt even act like a couple anymore.I turned to walk out the room when he grabbed my wrist."Please Ally"

"Just fuck off Moon."

"Ally"

"What "I said in a rather harsh tone"

"Im I shouldnt have done that.I didnt know you felt like have been together for 5 years and i just dont want to let that go.I didnt know what I was doing"

"Austin can I just ask you one question and you have to be honest?"

"okay i promise'

"How long have you been hooking up with her."

he said "4 months" and put his head down in shame


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for not updating.I just wanna say thank you so much to the people who always review my story like queenc1,AwesomeSauce,savannah,Red-HeadNinja1524,cicslongwood,Lover-Bug,I Love Zacey,and hoping for ally moon,Dont worry I didnt forget about those people whose favourited and who followed my story.I really appreciate it R&R**

**~supersweetp~**

* * *

The Heartbroken Tale of My Life

Chapter 4

Ally's POV

I just closed my eyes again and breathed in and out. As calmly as I could I said "Get out of my house" and with that he walked out the bathroom door but as soon as he did I slammed the door shut and put my back against the door and slided down I could also hear him do the same on the other side.I started crying miserably.I could faintly hear him say "what did I do?"

I started thinking about the times that we would sometimes surprise me with a picnic watching the sunset on the beach and yes I know what your thinking.I use to hate the beach and if I had to go there even if my life depended on it I would rather now I love nice summer breeze,and how the water seems so calming when you go in we still had a lot of moments together and he would just waste our 5 years together for his ex who he appearently hooked up with 4 months ago.I sighed What am I going to do?

I could still feel movement on the other side of the door,which means Austin is still at the door.I could even hear sniffling but i thought it was me but when I stopped it still kept I figured it was crying.I was shocked because he rarely he must be really sorry.

I sighed again,got up and opened the door to find a crying Austin sitting on the floor shocked that I even opened the door.

"Look Aus"but I was cut off by him

"Ally!Ally i'm so sorry that I cheated on please forgive me please.I beg i cant have you then whats the point of living.I love you Ally I really do and I was freakin dumb enough to do that to you."then he started hugging my knees

I looked down at him and sure enough more and more tears ran down his face.I also started tearing up from his little speach

"Oh Austin" Then I started to cry too.I dropped down and Austin pulled me into a tight nuzzled his head between the crook of my I heard a muffled sorry.I felt tears wetting my top.

I braced my head onto his. "Austin"I said all tremblely " just please I beg you please don't ever do that to me "I said now still crying.

He raised his head and put his finger on my chin to make me look him in the eyes were a glossy red while mine were like bloodshot red. "I I swear on my life that will never ever to that to you again.I was jerk and acting like one too.I shouldnt of wasted our 5 years together for her.I promise you Allison Marie Dawson that I will never do that again."he said and he tokk my hand and intertwined it with his."This means Forever and Always."

I smiled"This is the Austin I want,no the jerkish make sure that freakin whore doesnt come anywhere near me." he chuckled and said okay I promise.

then afterward he took out his phone to call that bitch

Austin's POV

I'm so glad I have Ally back.I was a jerk to do that to her and I meant what I i cant have her than why should I have any other reason to live.I am really ashamed of myself though.I really didnt think that I would be this kinda one who cheats on his girlfriend and parties all night.I just so glad I have her back and I'm never gonna lose her again.I then got out my phone and called Cassidy.

"Hello"

"Hey babe why did you run were kinda in the middle of something."

I turned to look at Ally."Well Cassidy"I could see Ally cringe at me saying the name."I made a huge mistake getting back together with you because I already have someone else."

"SO YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME FOR THAT LITTLE SLUT!"

"Yes and dont you dare call her a little slut becaue your one yourself.I dont even know why I dated you in the first just for a little distraction but other than that nothing else"

"Ughhhhh"

"Well Cassidy,goodbye"and I hung soon as i cut off the call I went straight to contacts and deleted Cassidy's number.

"Well Ally once again im so so so sorry for acting and being like a jerk."

In a soft voice she says"its okay but as long as you dont do it again."

"I promise" and with that I held her into another tight again I felt the tingly sesation running through my skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**hi everyone! sorry its such a short im really sorry I havent reall updated because Ive been busy with school and my other stories but I hope you enjoy!**

**do I really have to say this? I don not own Austin and Ally.I dont really put because you guys should already .please R&R**

**~supersweetp~**

* * *

The Heartbroken Tale of My Life

Chapter 5

Ally's POV

When Austin pulled me in for a hug,I felt tingly.I am really sad that he did this to me but hopefully he wont do it again.I dont want to be the girlfriend of some bad ass superstar who doesnt give a shit about life and wastes it on alcohal and parties all day and night.I want to be the girlfriend to someone caring and would treat me the right and who actually cares about my feelings too.I was crying while he was still hugging me.I then finally hugged him then pulled back and looked in eyes again.I could see guilt in his eyes.I've never seen him like this then he whispered "Im sorry" and I just looked in his eyes again and I could feel my eyes start to tears started falling down and I tried to wipe them all but then more and more started coming.I dont know why there coming but Austin held my face with one hand and used his other hand to wipe some of the tears then stood up and pulled me up and led me in the bathroom again and held up the razor.

"Ally please dont ever do this to me again.I know what I did was wrong but you shouldnt waste your life because of the one who got me where I am today and I thank you for grateful that you still put up with me over the years.i was a total ass for treating you like this."he said and then threw away the razor.

"Its okay Austin and your welcome"I said but my voice was still trembley.

"Okay lets go to my house."

"okay"and with that,we got in his car and he drove us to his house.

Austin lifted me up the stairs and was about to put me on the bed but I then screamed but Austin quickly realized why and set me down.I made him go take a shower and change to bed sheets since I dont want nothing to do with that bitch and obeyed and did what I told him too.I still cant believe what has much knoes what God has in store for us because whatever it is,I dont think I could handle it after this but you never know what can happen.

My life will always be broken.


End file.
